Batman v Superman v Captain America v Iron Man: Copyright War
by Kickstore
Summary: Crossover between Batman v. Superman and Civil War. When the heros fight they try to take Copyright rights to prove what movie is the ripoff.


Batman and Superman are fighting in town square New York as fans watch them fight.

Superman: I have a better role in the movie!

Batman: Oh really. You mean the part where you died from killing Doomsday but nobody misses you?

Superman: I had a funeral.

Batman: You only had one cause we all feel sorry for you. You know there is a reason why our movie is called "Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice" not "Superman v Batman".

Superman: Oh please, you lost your movie respect after The Dark Knight Trilogy stop making movies. So what do you have left? Oh yeah. You had to get Lego to make your own movie and you begged on my knee to be part of my Man of Steal Sequel! You know, THE MOVIE SERIES I STILL HAVE!

Batman Fan: Come on Batman, you can't take that from Superman!

Superman Fan: Superman! Are you really going to lose from a bat with no powers?

Captain America and Iron Man shows up as fans make way for them to walk to Batman and Superman.

Iron Man: What do you think you're doing?

Batman: Oh great, it's the Marvel heros.

Captain America: You can't fight here.

Iron Man: You see, we live in New York. Ever since Captain America: Civil War comes out, our fans watch us fight everyday.

Captain America: And you are fighting in our turf.

Superman: Look, me and Batman go to every city just to fight ever since Batman v. Superman comes out. We are not stop fighting till we stop fighting.

Batman: Why should people want to see a superhero argument based on a movie ripoff.

Captain America: You're the ripoff. The movie is based on the comic Civil War, which happened before Batman v. Superman.

Iron Man: Yeah and no one copyrights the idea of two superheroes fighting.

Batman jumps on Superman's back.

Batman: To the copyright office!

Superman flies away with Batman.

Iron Man: Quick Cap, jump on my back.

Captain America: No way, I'm just going to run really fast.

Iron Man: So what are you? The Flash?

Captain America: No but at least I'm not lazy to walk instead of flying and spend my money on a suit!

Iron Man: Let's fight after we take rights to the idea of heros fighting.

Captain America: Ok.

Iron flies up the sky as Captain America runs away. In the front of the copyright office building Superman landed he and Batman to the front of the building.

Batman: Man! Who give you a flying license.

Superman: Right before you got rejected because your bat wings can't fly!

Iron Man lands in the front of the building. Captain America runs next to Iron Man.

Iron Man: Stop right now! We're going in first.

Batman and Superman: No! We are! Jinx! Jinx! Jinx! No you're jinxed.

The four heros run inside as Batman trips Iron Man as he fells down and Superman trying to laser Captain America with his eyes but kept missing.

Superman: Hold still!

Captain America: No, I'm not going to hold still!

Iron Man: Owe my head hurts.

Captain America: Shut up, Tony!

Batman: Awww. Is Iron Man going to cry to his dead daddy?

Superman: You too, Batman.

Batman: I was just trying to forget my parents tragedy.

The Copyright Man stands in front of them.

The Copyright Man: Can I help you?

All Heros: We like to own rights to heros fighting another film rights?

Captain America and Iron Man: For Marvel!

Batman and Superman: No, for DC!

The Copyright Man: I can see that you're both on different sides.

Iron Man: Actually we all have our own sides. Just this time each two of us team up just one time to hold the rights for superheros fighting.

The Copyright Man: Well, that will be $250.

Batman: I'm rich, I'll pay!

Batman grabs his wallet.

Iron Man: No, I will!

Kickstore (aka me) comes in. He gives The Copyright Man $250.

The Copyright Man: That'll do!

Iron Man: Great , now you can do it for Marvel, fan.

Batman: No he's obviously a DC fan cause he has a t-shirt of me.

Superman: Unfortunately.

Captain America: But he has a Captain America hat.

Kickstore: I'm both. I'm a DC and Marvel fan and I think you're fights are ridiculous. I mean when you do it in the movies that's ok, but in real life? Just cause you think your other half or movie ripoff is less superior than you does not mean you should make childish fights about it.

Iron Man: What do you expect us to do kid?

Kickstore: Stop fighting and let others be who they are and be who you are. Isn't that better?

All superheroes start laughing.

Batman: Yeah right!

Iron Man: We will fight everyday!

They all start going outside while walking away.

Captain America: Can you believe it? It's like he's 60s peace hipster guy or something.

Iron Man: Hey we finally agree on something.

Superman: I think this is a start of a beautiful hateship.

Kickstore: What just happen? Anyway guys thanks for reading. Yes I'm breaking the forth wall cause I'm the author.

The Copyright Man: who are you talking to?

Kickstore: Don't worry about that. Just pretend to sleep in office.

The Copyright Man walks away.

Kickstore: Anyways, pls review of what you think of the story. Hate comments are welcome as long as they are honest. You can also check any mistakes in the story. And pls read my other stories I made. Goodbye everyone!


End file.
